


Seasons

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Seblaine oneshots. Got any requests, drop a comment! Trigger warnings will be added as needed.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Seasons

Thwack! Blaine curled into a protective ball as another kick connected with his ribs. 

"Fuck!" His young teenaged-self groaned as he held his stomach; more importantly, his ribs. The most prominent point of impact, as his bullies very well wanted. He hadn't expected his night to end like this. Sure, he knew he'd receive some backlash by attending his first dance with a boy but he didn't know said backlash meant that he'd be beaten to a pulp.

Crunch. Another one of his bones broke as he felt his predators (one, two, how many were there again?) slam a foot down on his wrist. Stars burst in front of his eyes as he blinked against the onslaught of pain.

"Please!" Blaine cried, begging for mercy. "Please, stop!"

He shot up in bed, a thin layer of sweat painting his skin as he took in great, shuddering breaths of air. Dream. Dream. Nightmare. Dream. Whatever the fuck he called it, it wasn't real and that was all that mattered. Except, no it wasn't. He couldn't breathe, still feeling the ghosts of his bullies hands pulling and tugging and yanking at his skin like he was some sort of fucking ragdoll. He couldn't – wouldn't- notice the body in the bed next to him as he sat up; he was too focused on trying to bring in semblance of air into his rattling lungs.

"Blaine? B! Breathe, killer, breathe," the soft voice, the caress that wrapped so gently around him and him alone, murmured into his ear. Sebastian. Always Sebastian. Always Sebastian who knew how to ground him during the midst of an anxiety attack during the middle of the night. Sebastian who knew not to touch him right now but to focus on getting Blaine to match his breathing. Like, he was trying now.

"C'mon, B, focus, focus," Sebastian whispered firmly but with all the right amount of tenderness behind his words as he worked his boyfriend through his attack. "It's okay; you're safe. They're not here. They cannot hurt you ever again. I will not allow it."

This, more than anything else, was able to get Blaine to blink as he took in his surroundings. He met the worried look of his boyfriend, melting at the love and adoration he held for him and him alone.

"Seb…" he exhaled, and Sebastian shook his head.

"Shh, babe," he murmured. "I'm going to touch your wrist now, alright?" Sebastian asked, always, always making sure he talked through what he was doing during Blaine's panic attacks. Nodding jerkily, Blaine watched as Sebastian gently held his wrist. Not bruising, never bruising. Not like his attackers. As if sensing his thoughts, Sebastian spoke up again.

"It's okay, you're not there. You're with me. Never back there," he whispered, tracing soothing patterns into his wrist. Then – "I'm going to cup your cheek, okay?" A quick nod followed by a hand holding onto his cheek with such tenderness Blaine wanted to burrow himself inside of it. "Just match my breathing, B."

He inhaled, held for four seconds, before exhaling, never letting go of his gentle hold on his wrist or cheek. It took a couple of tries but Blaine got into the rhythm and Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, that's good. Good job," he whispered encouragingly, letting Blaine finish off the breathing technique that Sebastian had taken the time to look up and memorize after walking in on him in the throes of his first panic attack.

When he was breathing normally and Sebastian was convinced he wasn't in danger of slipping back into panic, he got out of bed and grabbed a cool water bottle from their fridge in the dorm. Sitting back down on the bed, he held it up to his lips, letting Blaine drink as much as he needed before he tapped Sebastian's wrist gently and the taller placed the bottle on their nightstand.

Staring at the comforter, Blaine felt the residual embarrassment start creeping in. "I'm –."

Sebastian cut him off before he had the chance to finish his words, a gentle kiss being pressed to his lips.

"Don't. Don't apologize for your anxiety or nightmares or anything. Not with me. Never with me," he said softly but with conviction. A small pause and then Blaine nodded. Another small pause. "Sadie Hawkins?"

Blaine huffed out a humorless laugh. "Yeah. Gay kid getting his ass kicked after bringing a boy to a dance. Fucking typical cliché if I've ever seen one."

And wasn't it? Wasn't it just that that made Blaine so mad? The fact that he was just an innocent kid wanting to enjoy his first ever school dance with another openly gay student. Just two kids going as friends and wanting to have a good time. To his frustration, tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

"Can't seem to hold my shit together," Blaine laughed dryly but Sebastian shook his head.

"You're more than your pain," he said softly, kissing his forehead tenderly before maneuvering them so they were laying back down, Blaine's head tucked underneath his chin, listening to the steady thrum of his boyfriend's heart. He was relaxed enough to sleep, and he knew that was Sebastian's intention. Smiling softly, he almost drifted off before his love's soft voice brought him back.

"Have you thought about what we discussed a few weeks ago?" Sebastian asked softly.

Of course, he had.

"Therapy?"

Sebastian hummed, scratching his scalp.

"Yeah," Blaine admitted, biting his lip. "I don't like nightmares that keep waking you up."

Sebastian snorted. "I don't give a fuck if I wake up every night and need to help you fall back asleep. I care about your mental health, your wellbeing."

Blaine chewed on his lip before sighing, shoulders relaxing. "I know."

A momentary pause as the quiet rested around them like a blanket.

"I think I'll see if the Dean knows anyone," Blaine said quietly.

"Okay," Sebastian said softly, kissing his head. "And I'll go to however many sessions you need me to."

And that? That was enough to ease the pain for now.

Author's note: Have decided to make Seblaine oneshots after reading so many. Uh, there's an amazing author, Civillove (not sure if there is a space between those words, so sorry if I messed it up!) that I have the utmost respect for as a writer. You. Can. Write. Hands down. Anyway, if any one has prompts, just drop a comment. I'm never on tumblr. Xx


End file.
